Transformers Prime: Project Cyberform
by Darion Prime
Summary: What will happen after Darkmount falls. Megatron authorizes a journey to Cybertron. He sends Soundwave and Shockwave to investigate the ruins of the OMEGA LOCK. Are the Autobots safe now that Darkmount is no more or has this victory put them in their most vulnerable position yet. Are their human companions safe? Will Jack, Miko and Rafael ever see Earth as humans? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**"This is the beginning of the End, Optimus Prime!"**

Jack POV - Prologue

Optimus had come back to the rest of us. We had waited for him as he ordered, separated. We had finally got the rest of Team Prime together, apart from Optimus and Smokescreen, We had no way of communicating either of them. Then out of no-where Ultra Magnus, Optimus' old second-in-command turned up and led us to the attack on Darkmount, Megatron's cyberformed fortress, in which he resided. The Autobots successfully disabled the cannons, but only after Optimus arrived. Flying. I wished that I had seen it but I was human and had no way to survive the onslaught of the Decepticons. We eventually convened at a new military base, where my mom was and so was Fowler, he had led a strike upon Darkmount after Optimus and Ultra Magnus disable the Fusion Cannons, advanced weapons of mass destruction.

Megatron POV

Prime lives! I hated the fact that he, my greatest friend, was now my greatest enemy, Orion Pax stood for me at one point but now he stands in a glorified light of Primehood, I turned to Starscream, my second, "Starscream," I bellowed at him, "Send a detachment to the Autobot's old base, have them scout the wreckage and try to find any more items of value to our cause!"

"Should I accompany them, Lord Megatron?" he asked.

"Yes! Now GO!"

With that my second-in-command, quickly stalked off to assemble a scouting group. I looked down from the central podium of the Nemesis, straight at my Second-in-command of scientific research, Shockwave, a brilliant mastermind of destruction. He is most dangerous in his laboratory.

"Shockwave, I wish for you and Soundwave to go back to Cybertron and study the remains of the OMEGA LOCK. I want you to place Project PREDACON on hold, is that understood?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"Soundwave?"

In reply to me, his master Soundwave merely nodded, then both of them went through a spacebridge that Soundwave created. Hopefully my two brightest minds would find something.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Optimus Prime POV

We had been working none stop since Smokescreen thought of the idea to build a new base further into the rock face of a cliff, near to Hover Dam, on the Nevada side of it. I approved of the idea and construction began. Since then we have only a few more touches to do and then our new base, dubbed "Omega Outpost Two" will be complete. Because of my new form, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus and myself were the only ones capable of reaching the majority of the base with the supports, Bumblebee and Arcee were helping by welding the supports together with their modified blasters thanks to Ratchet. For all extensive purposes it looked like a splitting image of the previous base, but it had many newer features. For example, the computer technology was more advanced so that both Rafael and Ratchet could work at a better speed. The training area was larger and had more training exercises thanks to Ultra Magnus and his ship's computer. Now that Team Prime had an objective that we all understood, we were finally working together, like a family. The children tried to help out as much as possible, if Arcee or Bumblebee couldn't fit into a gap, Rafael or Jack would usually do the welding. Miko was helping by being a moral supporter. She also helped the two boys when they needed rest, she made them drinks and brought them food.

Shockwave POV

We had finally done it, after constant cycles of working effort and safety procedures, we had finally understood what the OMEGA LOCK did and how it functioned. Soundwave was the genius behind the technological parts of the device we had made, whilst I focused on the functionality of it. We had returned to Earth to test the device, as per Lord Megatron's orders. He congratulated us with our findings and supported our Project, PROJECT CYBERFORM.

Now we were scouting a new victim for the Cyberforming device, we had successfully Cyberformed plant life, mammalian life and bird life. We hadn't tested it on humans though.

"Soundwave?"

He nodded in reply.

"Do the Autobots have any Human allies?"

To which he nodded the affirmative again.

"They will be perfect test subjects for PROJECT CYBERFORM."

And with that we both faded through another of Soundwave's Groundbriges.

Megatron POV

After hearing the sound of an incoming Groundbridge portal, I knew that Soundwave and Shockwave were back onboard. I turned to face them. "How was the mission?"

"The mission went just as planned, Lord Megatron."

"Does the device work on all types of organic life?"

"So far it has worked on all types of life forms, except we haven't tried a human life form yet."

"Do you have any possible test subjects, Shockwave?"

"We do, but they are heavily guarded."

"And who might these humans be?"

"Lord Megatron, they are the charges of the Autobots."

"An excellent choice, let the Autobots suffer as they lose their allies of humanity."

I turned towards the front of the Nemesis, and I smiled, we now had a way of crippling Optimus Prime and his accursed Autobots.

"This is the beginning of the End, Optimus Prime!"

**So how do you think that went, was it too obvious to what the decepticon's plans were?**

**I certainly hope not.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please rate and review, any ideas are taken and all ideas that end up in this will be mentioned at the end of each chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you read again.**

**Darion Prime**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thank you to all of you who read chapter 1 (you know who you are!) If you are new to the Cyberform story please feel free to read chapter 1.**

**Also those who have reviewed and asked for pairing, I'm going to do pairings just not JackxArcee, the reason why I'm not doing it is that I want this Fanfiction to be unique and if you look at the list of Transformers Prime Fanfiction, lots of them that are romance/relationship ones have "JackxArcee", and that really annoys me. There will be a poll that finishes on the 19****th**** of June about which pairings are wanted. Anyway that's my rant over with, please enjoy the chapter**

_** Demands **_

Rafael POV

We had decided to take a break. Miko, Jack and I went to the housing area. We, being the three children who know the Autobots have been placed in our own little room in a singular housing unit. After an hour of gaming, messing around and generally having fun for the first time in months, we decided to head back to the base, or "Omega Outpost Two" as Miko dubbed it.

When we arrived in Jack's loaned Hummer, we noticed that Optimus, Bumblebee and Smokescreen were departing through a Groundbridge. "Ratchet, where are they going?" I asked, I had wanted to play video games with Bee but that wasn't an opinion now.

"I'm sorry Rafael, but as our base was destroyed, so was our energon stockpile, and we are in dire need for more."

"How come Optimus went? Couldn't he send Ultra Magnus so he can get an alt mode?" Jack asked. He seemed to enjoy Optimus' company. They were both leaders, albeit Jack was more reclusive. Jack now wanted more than ever to help, he had told me so. We had made up battle plans and manoeuvres, I thought it was a game but Jack seemed so engrossed in it, I told him that we had to stop.

"Because, Ultra Magnus is already on a mission with Bulkhead and Wheeljack."

"Where did they go?" Miko asked, I felt like she was going to try and go after them.

"I do not know, only Optimus knows and he is not here to inform me of their location."

"And here we were thinking that we could have some gaming time with Bee and Bulk." Miko complained.

"Well they are not here and I am trying to work so please, leave me in peace." Ratchet ordered. With that we all left in a really unhappy mood. When Jack started the Hummer, he turned and looked at me in the back.

"Raf?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"If anything goes wrong what happens to us?" He gestured at the three of us.

"We…" I started, but I honestly didn't know, "I…I... I don't know Jack." I stuttered.

Darius POV

I'm sure life has been treating me like an ass my entire life, First off my mother ditches my dad for some prick in Chicago, when I was 2 years old, me and my dad move to Washington, next my dad dies when I was just turning 18 ,4 months ago I moved into my grandpa's house in Jasper. Nevada and now 2 months ago the town was evacuated from military experiments. To that I say, Bullshit. There was nothing in Jasper that was military apart from the occasional test flight of some fighter jets.

I was currently looking for my girlfriend, Sierra, she and I had been dating for three weeks and to be honest, I enjoyed her company; it made me forget the rough past and focus on my future. The only problem is that Jack Darby, some guy in our Homeroom class, keeps on attracting her attention. I have nothing against Darby, but she is my girlfriend not his. The reason I was looking for her was to ask if she wanted to go into the nearest town and grab some lunch. The only thing though that I can agree with Darby on is that, Vince, the school bully, is in fact a complete jerk.

I've had a fight with him before, my first day at Jasper high school, he was being a general dick with his new car, and I had my dad's old car, when I say old I mean his car from before he died. He left me with a nice, expensive silver Mercedes Benz. See my dad was a computer technician and after he found out about someone in the company exporting money to their account. He told the head of staff and the man was fired and all the money was recovered, he was rewarded with a huge bonus for getting the company out of a crisis that could have caused 1 million jobs becoming redundant. He bought the car so that we could go on more vacations and see more than just boring old Washington.

So yeah Vince was being a dick and started to throw rocks at Darby's group. I being the older person confronted him and asked why was he being a jerk, I got some "oohs and ahhs" from the crowd. Suddenly I saw his fist smack me in the jaw, so being a decent fighter too; I struck back, an uppercut which knocked him to the floor. He got up enraged when Darby stood next to me and dragged me away from it. He explained that it wasn't unusual for Vince to do this and asked me to leave it. So I did and Vince never actually bothered me since apart from snide remarks.

I eventually found Sierra in a small group of her friends, and asked her if she could follow me. All of her friends giggled at that, but I ignored them, when we were in a secluded spot, I kissed her. She responded and kissed me back with equal abandon.

"God I've missed you today." I sighed inhaling her intoxicating fragrance.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you."

"Anything for my Baby."

"Even a ride in your car?"

"Sure but can I ask you something first?"

"Sure." She said warily.

"Do you want to go for a meal?"

"Yes!" she squealed in delight, I had found out that she loves to be taken out to various restaurants around the area.

Jack POV

When we got back to the "Bunkhouse" as I called it, there was a small manila envelope on the side table, addressed to me. I opened it and shook the package until a Cybertronian communicator. I lit up and all I heard was Megatron's voice.

"Jackson Darby, if you want your mother to live meet me at these co-ordinates, if you are not there by 9 pm human time she will be destroyed. Bring your friends as well and we may let your mother go!"

I stood in shock and turned around to see both Raf and Miko with scared looks on their faces.

_**DUN. DUN. DUNNNNNNN! Sorry about the cliff hanger but it is necessary for what will happen in chapter 3. **_

**Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please rate and review, any ideas are taken and all ideas that end up in this will be mentioned at the end of each chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you read again.**

**Darion Prime**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow Transformers Fans today is the day you've waiting for… Chapter 3 is here.**

**Thanks again to those who have read the previous chapters and thanks also for the follows the reviews and those who favourite it. Also quick thing last time I checked, the story had a total of 772 views of which 493 were user views and 279 were visitor views, thank you, every single one of you (Seeing that number really made my day folks, thank you)**

**Anyways here is Chapter 3 hot off the press!**

_**The Ploy**_

Megatron POV

Hopefully Laserbeak, that drone of Soundwave's had delivered the package successfully, I wanted the Autobots to pay for Darkmount, for the resurrection of Prime and most of all for the destruction of Cybertron. I wanted the Autobots to fall deep into my ploy. They were probably scouting for energon, and I needed them distracted. "Hardshell!" I roared, the leader of my insecticons came to my side as I gazed up from the flight deck, into the heavens.

"Yesss, Lord Megatron?" He hissed.

"I need you and a group of soldiers to investigate some of our…. Most recent Energon Mines."

"Asssss you command, my liege." And with that he sauntered off of the flight deck and distantly I heard a groundbridge. Go my decepticons, bring death unto Optimus Prime.

Jack POV

I had tried to get any of the Autobots through their comm. system but the Cybertronian co-ordinate relay seemed to have been designed to block signals as well. We decided after that. That we were taking things into our own hands, we had helped the Autobots in the field before and we can do it again.

We decided to stockpile snacks and other foods after leaving the base, I used my mothers and my own bank accounts and withdrew $500, hoping that it would be enough. After a brief argument with a solider to what we were doing with the hummer, we were finally on our way, I just hoped that mom was alright. I would stop at nothing to save her.

We stopped at the nearest town's fuel station, I filled the hummer up and Raf and Miko went into the store and bought what we needed. Surprisingly it only cost about $100 so we had enough money for fuel stops. Now we were re-fueled, re-stocked and ready to get my mother back.

Darius POV

We were crusing down on of Nevada's empty roads when we saw a military Hummer pass us, inside to my shock, I didn't see if Sierra was shocked, was Darby and his friends, they seemed very morose as they raced down the road. I looked at Sierra and we both had a curious look in our eyes, so as any curious teenagers would do we followed them. I stopped at a fuel station afterwards to fill up and saw Darby just leaving, how we didn't see each other was bizzare. As we left in pursuit we caught up to them just turning off onto a narrow dirt trackand again we continued our pursuit when all of a sudden a glowing vortex of green and blue light lit up in front of them and casually they drove through, I looked quickly at Sierra who nodded and I shifted the car into a high gear and raced throught. Only to be stopped beside some sort of HUGE METAL ROBOT! I just reacted and stomped on the accelerator, accidentally knocked over the robot, wait that meant, just as I thought this darby and co, literally scrambled into the car.

"DRIVE, DRIVE DRIVE!" Jack yelled at me. I complied, again stomping on the gas. We skidded round these robots and down a….. corridor. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY?"

"They're Decepticons, steer away from them." Miko replied calm as anything.

"Why are you here?" Miko asked me.

"We saw you go down the highway in a military car, we were curious to what was up and then you drove through a vortex thing." Sierra replied, I need to thank her for getting me out of a complicated situation.

"I could also ask you three, why are you here?" I asked

"My mom's in trouble, she was captured by the Decepticons, and Megatron wants us as a trade."

"Two things. Who the fuck is Megatron? And your mom is back at the base, we walked past her as we were leaving to go to a restaurant, we passed you while you guys were refuelling."

"IT'S A TRAP?!" Jack yelled.

"Drive to your left at the intersection." Raf instructed, I obliged.

"where to now little man?" I asked, scared and confused.

"straight ahead leads to outside, we can contact the Autobots from there."

"Auto-whats?" I asked bemused.

"Autobots, the good guys of these robots." Miko quickly explained.

I did as I was told and skidded to a halt once outside at…35,000 feet in the air. "Where are we?" Sierra asked quietly, I gave her a hug and in response she squeezed me tight.

JackPOV

We had been duped, the decepticons laid the trap and we fell into it, I had a feeling that if we had waited long enough my mom would have appeared.

"Ratchet, can you hear me?" Raf shouted down the headset he had gotten out of his backpack.

"_Rafael, I hear you?_"

"Ratchet, we need a bridge, now!" he replied.

"_Tracking your co-ordinates, now._" Ratchet replied in his usual calm voice.

All we heard was ratchet mutter, "_By the Allspark, why are you there?_"

"JUST HURRY!" I yelled. Suddenly that familiar glow of swirling green and cyan appeared and we drove through, straight back into the base.

"Thanks Ratchet." I sighed as I got out of Darius', now dinged to hell, car.

"Why were you there?" Optimus asked me and I sort of looked straight down, realising the gravity of my mistake.

"Megatron sent Jack a message saying that he had Nurse Darby!" Raf excaliamed.

"Who are those guys?" Smokescreen asked, he had just entered with Bumblebee.

"Uhh…..Hi?" Darius said whislt looking up at the 4 robots in awe.

"Why didn't you come for help a soon as you found out?" Optimus asked me.

"I don't know, I just wanted to help her without relying on you guys all the time."

**Ooooooh so Jack and the Others survive the Nemesis encounter and Jack finds out Megatron played him.**

**Damm I feel for jack I really do.**

**Credit goes to Darkest Nightmare's Dread for the reaction from Darius.**

**Also there was a movie reference in this, message me if you see it. :)**

**Anyways thank you for reading, any comments and reviews are accepted, just please be reasonable with requests, it my birthday tomorrow and I want to see positive comments not people asking "Whens part 4?" or "why didn't they get captured?"**

**You will find out in due time why this happens and what will happen will hopefully shock you all.**

**Darion Prime signing off and saying good day/night to you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reading my previous chapter if you have and if not then please feel free to read the previous chapters there should be a list on the right and a bit above this message. And if you go to my profile there is a poll for a possible couple. Please check it out.**

**The amount of views I'm getting for this story is phenomenal compared to my others, so thank you all, seeing over 1300 views, users and visitors, really made my birthday special. Thank you all for your support and I hope that the story is what you don't expect at times but predictable when needed. If you have any ideas or thoughts for anything be it; new , plot ideas, even bringing new character in from other continuities, please feel free to message me or to review with details, I will always reply to messages and to reviews with reasonable questions (I.e. no questions like: "what's going to happen I the next chapter?") sorry I'm sick of people asking me when I'm at school so it's boring me.**

**Anyways enjoy this brand new chapter fresh off the press! **

**All in Darius' POV**

_**Give that boy an Autobot!**_

Darius POV

Well I'll be damned, that's what went through my head as I looked at the faces that I had seen before, the black with yellow robot looked like the guy who always picked Raf up from school, whilst the green one looked like the guy who picked Miko up and that silver one looked like the guy who jack was being picked up by recently (_A/N Arcee was injured during a recon mission after her sensors stopped functioning and she managed to fall down a hole in an Energon Mine_). The only ones who seemed new to me were; the huge red, blue and silver bot, the cyan bot, the navy blue one, the white with green and red and the white and red bot. they all had certain vehicular features which looked kinda cool.

They introduced each other; the red one said his name was "Optimus Prime". He seemed alright and he also told me and Sierra, who just stared, that they were "Autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." then the cyan one introduced himself, "My name is Ultra Magnus, young humans." That's all we heard from him. The silver one, (_A/N sorry about the fact that Smokescreen is Silver still, I just don't think he suits blue_) whose faced looked remarkably like the guys who had been picking jack up from the temporary school we had back at the base, then introduced the rest of them seeming as they were busy with jack's report of what happened.

"Hey, I'm Smokescreen; it's nice to meet ya."

"Hey, I'm Darius and this," I pointed to Sierra who was really quiet for some reason, "this is Sierra, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" he asked me.

"A girl who I'm dating."

"Ohhh!" he whispered as if it was top secret information.

"So who are the others?"

"Well you've met Optimus, Ultra Magnus and myself. The others are; the big green one's Bulkhead, he didn't like me at first but he's an alright 'Bot. Then there is Wheeljack, the white one,-"

"Which white one?" Sierra suddenly asked.

"Ohh, yeah sorry about that, Jackie's the one with green and red, he was with the Wreckers, an Elite black ops team, he worked with Bulkhead before Ultra Magnus became their Commanding Officer. Then there's Arcee, the femme in the corner."

"The what?" I asked bemused by his statement.

"Femme, our version of a female. Anyway, she's a badass, she is amazing in battle and her sister, Elita One, is Optimus' sparkmate, like being married in your culture." at this we nodded understanding what he meant. "Then we have; Bumblebee, the black and yellow one, his colours were originally the other way around but he switched them when the Decepticons were looking for us after what happened in Jasper. And finally, we have the doc bot, Ratchet, he's a life saver but he's grumpy as anything."

"I heard that!" he muttered waving his wrench around, Smokescreen actually flinched.

"So, let me get this straight, we were evacuated from Jasper because of you?" Sierra asked, man she must be shy around Jack or something because she's always vocal of her opinion.

"Sort of, but it wasn't our fault, we were on Cybertron, our home, when the Decepticons launched a beam of energy that Cyberformed part of Jasper's landscape."

"That's what the huge pillar of light was? We were told it was a plane's missile system going screwed up."

"Yeah," Smokescreen started scratching the back of his…..helm. "Sorry about that, but we did destroy it, we're just waiting for the wreckage to be cleared and you all can go back and start to fix the town."

After that we followed Smokescreen to where Jack, Miko and Raf were talking to the rest of the Team and Jack's mom. We both introduced ourselves to Nurse Darby and, out of the blue a sharp alarm rang through the Autobot's base.

"Optimus, it's the Decepticons, they're attacking a town near Jasper!" Ratchet barked from the control hub.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out!" Optimus commanded in a voice so calm it was unnerving. As the portal opened up, Sierra grabbed my arm and yanked me to the Autobots and just as Smokescreen, who was the last one to enter the vortex of cyan and lime light, we jumped through and straight into a battlezone. We saw Arcee the "badass" being, well, Badass. We ran to cover when we heard a voice screech, "Optimus, you end is now!" we looked up from our makeshift cover to see a Decepticon that stood about the same height as Optimus bellow down from the peak of a hill.

All of a sudden a navy blue Decepticon picked up both of us and dragged us towards a purple one who held a sort of rifle, after being dropped there I saw that he was aiming it at Sierra, so I jumped into her knocking her out of the way when I was hit by this beam of energy, I fell sick to my stomach, my insides felt like they were burning but I felt cold. I saw Sierra rush towards my bloodied body, when sudden the pain intensified and I burst out screaming, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead cover me as I was changing, I saw silvery vines coming from inside of me, wrapping me in a cocoon, I was in too much pain to notice that I was beginning to grow bigger. My vision suddenly cut out and I fell unconscious.

The next thing I saw was a bright light and I woke to a start, cold, tired and New!

**BOOM! How did you like that hey? Yes Darius is now a Cybertronian but he did it to save Sierra so it's a worthy sacrifice, although Ratchet, Ultra Magnus or Optimus will give him the talk of "you shouldn't have wandered through after us."**

**Hope this didn't ruin the story too much from what it was going to be but remember the Decepticons still have the Cyberforming rifle.**

**Any way thanks for reading and please R&R, any hints, tips or general advice is appreciated and this is Darion Prime signing off.**


	5. PSA: 24th of May 2013

Hey everyone its Darion Prime, I'm just posting this as a reminder to all of you, I have got a poll on my profile page. If by the 24th of June 2013, the poll has two equal champions through votes, I will put them into another poll until I get a winner, the poll if they are equal will be a week long, if one wins and is against my story I will put in a different ff.

If you have any ideas that you believe that I could implement into Cyberform please feel free to message me. I will not criticise the idea, I will take it on-board and try to find a way of implementing it into the story, if I cannot find a way to make it work, and I think that it is good enough, I will message you for how you would implement it.

Thank you for reading and enjoy chapter 5 which should be up in the next 24 hours from this being placed up.

Sorry for those expecting a chapter but like it says above this it should be up within 24 hours.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who have read the previous chapters and the PSA. I will appreciate every review and I hope that in return you will accept my choices for the story. If anyone has any really cool ideas that I have integrated into the story I will post a shout out to them in the end sign off.**

**Anyway enjoy the story and please R&R, Darion Prime.**

_**Legacy**_

Optimus POV

I remembered seeing the boy, Darius, writhing on the ground, his body bloody from the energy beam, but then something unknown happened, he began to Cyberform, his body split open and Cybertronium (A/N Cybertronium is the metal all transformers are made of) vines cocooned him, a cyber-metamorphosis.

We had carried this cocoon into the base, where Ratchet began to lecture Sierra for following us, but I swifty stopped him, she was in a state of shock and needed time to adjust to what had just happened, Jack grabbed her hand and gently pulled her out of the room, I truly felt sorry for the young female. I had never seen any weaponry like this before but its function seemed very familiar. I just hoped that my suspicions were correct.

Shockwave POV

"Lord Megatron, we managed to test the Cyberforming device on a human, whilst in the midst of the battle, Soundwave found two humans and brought the specimens to me, they tried to flee and then as I aimed it the human femme, the male jumped in front and then it began. The process was as expected, all test subjects enter a "cocoon" phase and then begin the cycle length metamorphosis into a Cybertronian variant of what it used to be. I predict that the human will become a Cybertronian like us, but a youngling due to the age of his body before the Cyberforming process."

I filed in my report to Lord Megatron's personal quarters; I did not want to disturb my master from his thoughts of the previous battle. Especially when Starscream fled from the battle after setting off an explosive near a cliff face. As we retreated we saw Optimus stare at us with something new: Contempt.

Jack POV

I had grabbed Sierra's hand and softly pulled her from the room, she didn't need to see this. As we entered my personal room, she broke down and collapsed on the floor in a heap of crying flesh. Again I gently lifted her onto a large sofa that was in my room. As she landed on the sofa, another bought of tears began to emerge from her already red eyes. I wrapped my hands around her racked frame, and then I did the unexpected I kissed her on the cheek. I sat there looking at her in shock of what I had just done, questions running through my head like, "Was I taking advantage of her?" or "Have I just made her an enemy after what I have done?". But instead of slapping me as I expected, she just hugged my tight. Then I relaxed, it may be like with Miko, I had kissed Miko in the same way when she thought (A/N the episode is called Hurt when this happened) Bulkhead was going to die, I realised she was like a little sister to me, but sadly, I kept on thinking about it before we were abducted and taken as hostages to Cybertron.

Suddenly we heard the klaxon going off, proximity alert, but which one, ground or space. Sierra looked up at me and stuttered, "J-j-j-jack, p-ple-ase do-n't go."

I had sat there with her lying on the sofa, her head on my lap, if it wasn't for the situation I would be loving this but it was unfair on her.

Eventually she drifted off to sleep and I grabbed a couple of blankets and made sure she was warm. Then I left to go into the command centre to see what had happened.

Raf POV

I stared at Jack as he entered the room, he looked slightly confused by not as distressed as he was before, when he saw Darius' cocoon. He came over to the railings and then asked, "What was the alarm for?"

"Jack," Optimus began, "We have more than Darius as new Autobots on Earth."

"More Autobots have arrived?"

"Yes," Ultra Magnus sighed with obvious regret, "More _Wreckers_ to be precise."

"Are Bulkhead and Wheeljack meeting them now?"

"Yes."

"Optimus, how is Darius anyway?"

"He has stabalised but is still encased in the cocoon. How is Sierra?"

"She's asleep now but she is still scared, for him."

I looked around the base and wished that maybe I had been hit by the beam, then I could hang out with Bee all the time. I sighed at the thought and then left to go and sleep. I glanced at my watch, 22:34; it said so I lazily trundled back to my own room and fell asleep within moments.

Ultra Magnus POV

I sat in the base watching the cocoon of what used to be that new human, with both wonder and with curiosity, I wondered when it was going to reveal the new Cybertronian beneath the cyber-shell, and I was curious to how he would react to the change. I had briefly talked to Optimus and Jack about my thoughts afterwards and then, alone, told Optimus that the Wreckers needed their own base of operations, as they, maybe not Wheeljack and Bulkhead, were very heavy footed and may harm the humans accidentally. He agreed solemnly and took over from Bumblebee to watch over the boy.

"Bumblebee, come here a moment." I ordered the young scout. As he came to a halt, he stood at attention and saluted me, he was a promising young bot maybe he may become a Prime one day.

**:Yes sir, what is the problem?:, **he asked respectfully.

"I was just wondering what you thought of this strange occurrence."

**:Sir I feel that he may be very scared and will need a mentor to guide him through the correct processes of being an Autobot.:**

"Did you have anyone in mind, soldier?"

**:Yes sir, I believe that Smokescreen would be the best candidate, as he was the first Autobot to talk with him.:**

"Very well, I believe that it is Optimus' final decision in the end. You may go."

With that he walked back to his room, to recharge. I turned to Optimus, "Will you let Smokescreen be the boy's mentor to Cybertronian life, sir?"

"If you see potential in him then yes."

"I did not make the analysis, sir, but rather your scout did."

"I have listened to Bumblebee before and I trust his judgement."

"When shall I inform the mentor?"

"After Darius has emerged from his temporary prison."

With that I dismissed myself and retreated to my quarters.

Sierra POV

I woke up about 3 hours after being taken into Jack's room, I remembered his kiss, I knew it was just to support me, but I saw his face as it contorted with emotion, he was probably kicking himself now. I felt bad for him.

I wandered down into the main area of the base, Optimus was watching my boyfriend, Ratchet was busy with what looked like from where I stood, a wireframe design of the cocoon. The others must have retired for the day. As I became braver I stumbled towards Optimus, nearly tripping, but suddenly I felt soft, cold, metal hands support me, I looked up to see Optimus smiling sadly down at me. I fell into his huge hand and he lifted me up to his face height.

"What troubles you so, young one?" he queried me.

"I just miss him." I replied close to tears again.

"Now, now. He is not gone, he is just there, and if you say things like that he will feel scared."

"How do you know?"

"because I asked him a question and I heard a Cybertronian answer."

"Will he be able to understand me?"

"I do not know, little one."

He carried on cradling me until I asked to be put down. Then I ran to the cocoon and hugged it, my boyfriend wasn't gone, my HERO wasn't gone. He would be mine forever. I wanted to be like him so I could be With him.

Darius POV

I heard faint voices outside, Optimus' was definitely there but there was another, more gentle voice, more fragile voice. Sierra's! I hoped she was safe. The pain had now gone but I was trapped inside this thing. I wanted to get out, to reach for her and to hold her, forever. Suddenly I felt contact on the shell, small but unmistakable contact, she was hugging me. I just wished I could hug her back.

**Awwww! How very sad, but like Sierra said, she is plotting to become like Darius. Darius is conscious and Optimus can communicate with him, I wonder what they will talk about.**

**NEW WRECKERS! I found out about the wreckers on Wikipedia and saw that Inferno was classed as one of them so expect to see him, Springer, Whirl, Twin-twist, Broadside and Topspin fight alongside Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack and maybe even Bulkhead. The Autobot Armada grows.**

**Please R&R and thank you for reading.**

**Darion Prime signing off. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who have read the previous chapters. I will appreciate every review and I hope that in return you will accept my choices for the story. If anyone has any really cool ideas that I have integrated into the story I will post a shout out to them in the end sign off.**

**Anyway enjoy the story and please R&R, Darion Prime.**

_**Spiritual: Genesis**_

Author POV

Primus stared at his newest creation. He was puzzled how it came to be. Then after countless cycles of research he understood what this one was. It was his worst way of creation. The machine he created to fix _his_ planet had been examined and salvaged to create a weapon of mass destruction to all organic life. He sent a wave of energy towards this youngling's spark chamber, fully claiming it as a Cybertronian, no longer was this new mech an outcast, he was Genesis Prime, the one of Valor.

Suddenly he was swamped with a revelation, in his vision, he saw 4 others being eventually "Cyberformed" and he sent another set of waves making sure that these four would become the next Guardians of Primus. To their Leader he renamed Rodimus Prime, Defender of Life. To their Medic he renamed Percura Prime, Life Breather. To their Soldier he renamed Evella Prime, Destroyer of Evil and finally to their scientist he renamed Quaesitorus Prime, The Intuitive.

"Awaken, my bretheren, it is time for you to reveal yourselves to the Universe!" and with those muttered words all 4 of the humans and the Cyberforming Darius jarred and froze in place.

Darius/Genesis Prime POV

Suddenly, like a godsend I could finally move, I stretched out my new limbs, Optimus had told me of what I had become, or at least predicted to become. I just hoped it was a correct assumption. I wanted, no _needed _to see Sierra and to just hold her close and never let her go. Since I moved to Jasper, she was always the most friendly of my year group, she always opted to be my lab partner after I joined the school and after moving to the base I finally plucked up the courage to ask her out to see a movie, then afterwards I asked her out after having such a great time. The rest is history and I need that to keep me going.

Jack POV

Suddenly as if I was hit in the stomach, I fell down to my knees, my vision blurry, I felt so cold but so hot, as it my body wasn't my own. I looked around at the others, after the incident with Darius we stuck together, a team. Sierra was the only exception; she refused to leave Darius' side. She loved him. It was obvious, and to be perfectly honest, I was happy for her but I felt truly sorry for them because of the circumstances. Anyway the rest of them, like me were on their knees of in Raf's case on his stomach writhing in pain. Thankfully Arcee saw us and quickly scooped all four of us into her small arms; we were then carried, gently, to the medical berth. I couldn't hear much what was being said except a deep, smooth voice in the back of my head saying, "Arise, my son. Rise Rodimus Prime." It scared me, I didn't want to have to see myself or my friend like Darius was now.

As if the being could hear my thoughts, it said, "Do not fear me, my son, you are safe."

Suddenly I felt myself slip into a state of darkness. "Where are you?" I asked. Then out of the vast expanse of nothingness stode a figure, a bit taller than me. He was similar to Optimus, his head had the Prime's mark, the finials and he like optimus had a battlemask, although this one looked permanent. He also looked older, much older.

"I am here, my child."

"You're not my father; he died before I was born in a car crash."

"But I soon will be Rodimus."

"Why do you keep calling Rodimus? My name's Jack Darby."

"Jack Darby is your Human name, Rodimus Prime is your Cybertronian name."

"But I'm not Cybertronian."

"Like your brother, Genesis, you soon will be."

*"Who's Genesis? Darius?"

"Yes, Darius is Genesis, just like you are Rodimus and his mate is Percura."

"Wait, who else have you claimed?"

"Those who my descendant trusts from your race, the ones called Rafael, Miko, Sierra, yourself and Darius."

"Wait, Darius was changed cause of the Decepticons, so why is he one of your _children_?"

"Because, young prime that is how all six of you will become Primes."

Suddenly my vision started to fade and I woke up, in a cot, by Arcee's berth.

**Yes I know this is a very short chapter but it explains a basic overview of what will happen.**

**Thank you for reading and good day/night.**

**Also if you could message me or put in a review if you want the new wreckers in their own story or involved in this one.**

**This is Darion Prime signing off.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, thanks for picking this chapter, please make sure you have read the previous Chapters and hold on, this might be a bumpy ride, many POV switches this episode.**

**So we all know that Jack, Miko, Raf and Sierra have seen Primus, or at least Jack has seen him, the others were just claimed by Primus like Darius was. Also when I revealed Darius' Prime name I bet some of you thought he was Darion Prime, He will NEVER be me, I made him so much different than myself.**

**Insert text here is Cybertronian speech.**

**Anyways enjoy the Chapter. Please R&R and I'll see you in chapter 8**

_**Spiritual: Paradise**_

Arcee POV

I was waited for Jack to wake up. They all just collapsed, nothing happened to them physically, but all four of their brain outputs were over the usual levels for a human. They were Cybertronian. Ratchet had said that there was only one way to find out what had happened to the four of them, to ask them all once they woke up. I waited for Jack, Bulkhead for Miko, Bumblebee for Raf and Smokescreen for Sierra. He had hit off quite well with the two new humans, I just felt so sorry for them both, with my entire spark.

Suddenly I heard spluttering from Jack's cot, I looked down at him and he looked straight back at me, with his _optics_. "RATCHET!" I yelled as the white and red medic ran into the room, he looked at my face and he knew from that it was serious.

"Please," I begged, "Fix him."

Ratchet looked at Jack who was cradled in my arms, my third partner and friend, he had been there for me when I was down, so I've finally returned the favour, he fell I picked him up.

And then Ratchet got to work.

Darius/Genesis Prime POV

I was still struggling to escape, I _needed _to see Sierra, to hold her as close to me as I possibly could, and I just hoped she wanted to see me as much I wanted to see her. As soon as I said this I finally punctured a hole in my cocoon, I carried on struggling, this time with my arms, trying to puncture the tough layers of metal cabling. All of a sudden a heard a female scream something, I didn't know who it was, just that they were in trouble. Out of nowhere I felt an Autobot pulling at the cocoon from the outside, he/she was trying to help me. Finally I could feel the light and then I pushed outwards with all my new strength, and finally my cocoon gave out and I was free.

I stood up shakily and when I nearly collapsed a young mech's voice calmed me saying, "Hey man don't be scared, I'm here to help you."

I realised that my optics were shut, so like a child learning to walk I slowly opened my optics and saw the silver and blue mech supporting me, he looked smaller than I remembered.

Thank you. I sighed. As I spoke he nearly dropped me.

"You speak Cybertronian?"

Am I?

"Yeah you are."

Can you teach me how to talk English again?

"That's why I'm here; I'm now your mentor on how to be a Cybertronian."

Oh, is Sierra ok?

"I don't know, she and the others collapsed for some reason, we don't know."

"Was it Primus?" I asked, this time in perfect English, I don't know how I did it.

"Primus? Wait you spoke English."

"I know."

With that I edged the taller bot towards the topic of seeing Sierra until he finally agreed.

Smokescreen POV

I looked at Darius; he was probably in his Youngling stage, if he was from Cybertron. He didn't freak out at his new body, although he must have felt it, everything changing, I couldn't image what he went through. As we walked to Sierra's room, my room, we talked about how she had been after he saved her.

Optimus POV

I heard two sets of feet enter the young females room, I turned and saw a new Cybertronian, Darius.

"Darius," I ventured, "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine Optimus, just feels the same as it would if I was still human."

As he said this his optics went wide with fear, "What am I going to tell my grandpa?"

"That has been sorted, it was in the news while you were Cyberforming, both you and Sierra went missing after a freak dust storm and haven't been found yet."

"How long ago was this?"

"Two weeks ago."

"What was he told?" he asked me with a plea.

"He was told that so far you hadn't been found."

"Did he seem bothered?"

"He was distraught."

He relaxed at that, I presumed that after moving to his grandfather's house he felt like a fifth wheel.

Suddenly his optics averted from my calm gaze towards Sierra's resting form.

"How is she?"

"She is fine, she and the others collapsed."

"OPTIMUS!" A sharp voice rang out, "You need to take a look at Jack, NOW!" he yelled the last part at me so I realised that it was serious, I maneuvered my bulky frame out of the room and saw Arcee crouched next to the medical berth with Jack staring at the wall, like he was blind.

"What is the problem Ratchet?"

"Look at his eyes Optimus."

As I neared the berth I finally realised what was wrong with Jack, his eyes looked like our optics, Cybertronian optics.

"Jack, can you hear me?"

"Hey Optimus, yeah I can hear you but I can't see a thing."

"has anyone told you of your _condition_?"

"Yeah, but my mom's gonna freak out when she sees me."

"We will try to pre-arragne a meeting with Nurse Darby to inform her of the situation."

"Do you know who was talking to me?" Jack asked with a slight tint of fear in his voice.

"We are the only ones who have talked to you Jack." Ratchet replied gently.

"When I fell unconscious, I had a brief conversation with Primus."

"What!" Arcee exclaimed, "How is that possible, Ratchet? He's a boy not a Cybertronian."

"I can answer that."

We all turned to see Darius walking in the room with Sierra in his servos, she too had bright blue optics where her eyes should be.

"How can you, Darius?"

Because we were also contacted by Primus, he had renamed us, we are supposedly the "Guardians of Primus"

Arcee and Ratchet stood there staring at the youngling mech and at how fluently he was speaking Cybetronian.

"How did you do that?" Arcee whispered.

"Don't know, don't care. I talked like that to Smokescreen after emerging from my cocoon."

"The Guardians of Primus are mentioned in Prophecy only, how do you know of our legends?" Ratchet asked utterly bewildered.

Sierra POV

When I awoke I couldn't see, Optimus and a smaller bot follow another out of the room, but I heard them. I also heard another.

"Hey." He whispered, It was Darius.

I reached up and struggled to find his outstretched hand as I needed to feel him. Suddenly I fell, like when I approached Optimus, and like Optimus a pair of gentle metal hands picked me up and embraced me, I felt around and then as I found his head, I hugged him as hard as I could, my hero.

We quickly talked about his body and then I felt him walking out of the room.

I heard Arcee exclaim, "What! How is that possible, Ratchet? He's a boy not a Cybertronian."

Darius quickly answered, "I can answer that."

"How can you, Darius?" Optimus replied gentle as ever.

Because we were also contacted by Primus, he had renamed us, we are supposedly the "Guardians of Primus" Darius spoke, and I could understand the garbled noises.

"How did you do that?" I heard Arcee whisper.

"Don't know, don't care. I talked like that to Smokescreen after emerging from my cocoon."

"The Guardians of Primus are mentioned in Prophecy only, how do you know of our legends?" Ratchet asked utterly bewildered.

**Ooh another cliffhanger, sorry about this but I have to split this "Spiritual" series into three chapters, so expect another fun chapter soon.**

**Again I would like to mention, the Wreckers that arrived , should they be in their own FF or should I integrate them into this one, Please answer in a review or message.**

**As always R&R's are appreciated and Good day/night**

**This is Darion Prime signing off.**


	9. PSA: 28th of May 2013

**Hey guys its Darion Prime here letting everyone know that the Poll about the relationships in this story, the deadline has been moved back to the 4****th**** of June, so you have a week to vote and then it's final, as said before if there is a tie I will put the two choices into a hat about ten times each and then pick three out, so its best of three from a draw ok. I don't care if you don't like it but those are my terms, if you want a couple then vote.**

**P.S there will be another poll about the Cyberformed Children's alternate forms, if you want Jack to be a bike then vote for Jack to be a bike.**

**Also, I'm introducing the Wreckers that made a brief metion in Chapter 5 will be in their own story and may have cameos from either in them.**

**Finally the charges of Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee will be considered like brothers and sisters to their guardians, i.e Jack and Arcee will be like brother and sister. Etc**

**Thanks for reading and I apologise for anyone who thought I posted another chapter, but chapter 8 will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello again, readers. This is Darion Prime with another chapter of Project Cyberform.**

**So from last time we know: Jack and Sierra have optics instaed of eyes and both can understand pure Cybertronian. Will the same fate afflict Miko and Raf? Will Jack face his Cybertronian Father once more. Will the Sixth Prime appear?**

**The idea for the Sixth Prime came from "Prodigal The Son".**

**Anyway enjoy the final chapter of the Spiritual titles.**

_**Spiritual: Exodus**_

Unknown POV

I stood in a tube, filled with bright, electric blue fluid. It seared my skin but I could breathe, at least I wasn't dead. The pain showed me that I was truly alive. I couldn't remember who I was before, I just remember that I am a boy, 17 and am from Nevada. My name is there but it's fuzzy. I hope that I survive. Suddenly I realise I am not alone, I turn, in this viscous liquid and face two huge robotic beings, one of them silver with glowing red eyes, the other, who scared me even more, was a red eyed cycloptic purple one, who stood a robot head shorter than the other.

Suddenly the tank that I was in was drained and the gas mask over my face was removed. I relished in the newly found air. Then I was plucked out of the tank by the Cyclops, I screamed at that, as I was placed in a metal harness, and then out of nowhere I was hit with an intense beam of light, of pain.

I remembered my name, I am Aaron, Aaron Ryder. I am Animon Prime.

Darius/Genesis Prime POV

The others stood in front of me in shock, still trying to grasp what I had said, they said that their God, their Creator, was the one I spoke of. The propechy as well that's a new one for me, I didn't realise I had said it, maybe Father was watching me and using me as a way to vocalise his thoughts.

"Even though the Prophecy of the End has been and past there was another spoken before the evacuation of Cybertron:

"In the End of all things there will be light,

The light of Genesis and of Primus remade,

The Guardians of Primus will defend him till their last breath.

Only one shall fall to temptation,

Revived by family she is their greatest flaw,

But she is also their greatest asset."

This prophecy is why you are here as you are, you five must be five of the six."

"Five of Six?" Jack asked curiously, my brother, weird enough but Father has spoken it and so it is written. What was I thinking, am I changing, I don't want to, I am Darius, I am Genesis Prime, brother of Rodimus Prime, Evella Prime, Quaesitorus Prime and Animon Prime, Sparkmate of Percura Prime.

How did I know this. I could see The others talking towards me but I couldn't hear them, Everything went a familiar black. Nothingness once more consumed me.

Jack/Rodimus Prime POV

I could See! Yes! But then I saw Darius fall and the my head filled with new information, things I had never known and things I had only recently found about, My name was Jack Darby, reborn I am Rodimus Prime, my siblings and I were to defend Cybertron and Primus until our sparks were extinguished. Nooo! I am JACK DARBY!

"But you are also Rodimus Prime, my son; do not fight who you were destined to be." I heard the voice from before in my head.

"I don't want this, I am not this Rodimus guy." I whispered, I looked up and saw Ratchet, Optimus and Ultra Magnus staring at me as if I was a Envoy of their End.

"Who did you just name?" Ultra Magnus ordered me.

"Primus keeps on telling me I'm called Rodimus Prime."

"Rodimus Prime was our leader, eventually he revived Optimus, but when he reverted back into Hot Rod, his pre-prime state, he was offlined in a battle against Galvatron, Spawn of Megatron."

"According to Primus, I have always been destined to become Rodimus, but I'm scared!" I cried in anguish, I felt sofy arms enclose around my shuddering form and gazed up at Arcee, she was like a big sister that I never had. I smiled and then felt the Darkness coming, it caught me and I fell into the abyss of confusion.

Optimus POV

""I don't want this, I am not this Rodimus guy." Jack whispered, suddenly he saw myself, Ratchet and Ultra Magnus' Optics staring at him. Rodimus Prime, an old friend, a leader and my saviour. He revived me after I was killed by Galvatron. After that we eventually destroyed Megatron's spawn and peace was finally welcomed at last, but with the loss of him, Hot Rod, Rodimus Prime.

"Who did you just name?" Ultra Magnus ordered him.

"Primus keeps on telling me I'm called Rodimus Prime."

"Rodimus Prime was our leader, eventually he revived Optimus, but when he reverted back into Hot Rod, his pre-prime state, he was offlined in a battle against Galvatron, Spawn of Megatron." Ultra Magnus replied calmly.

"According to Primus, I have always been destined to become Rodimus, but I'm scared!" Jack wimpered. I saw Arcee gently hug him and then as if by calling, Jack fell unconscious again, but he seemed more at rest than last time.

Raf POV

"Where am I?"

"That is a good question, Quaesitorus."

"My name is Rafael, not that."

"You are both Rafael Esquivel and Quaesitorus Prime, young one."

"Prime?"

"Yes you and your siblings are the hope of both Cybertronian and Human alike."

"Who are you, sir?"

"Only the best have manners young one, I am Primus."

"As in the God of Cybertronians?"

"In text only, I am more of them than God like."

"Where am I?"

"This dimension is of great importance fro both myself and for you and your siblings."

"Siblings like my human family or do I have Cybertronian family?"

"These siblings are around you and they possess a great power each, individually."

"Then what is mine?"

"Yours, Quaesitorus is the ability to translate any alien text or audio, control certain species technology at a certain range and to be able to create an electro-magnetic shield array with a radius of 25 human metres."

"Final question, who are these siblings?"

"They are the ones you call; Jack, Miko, Sierra and Darius. You six shall restore order when it is needed."

"Hang on, I know I said that was the last question, but you said six, including myself with the others that makes five, so where is the sixth?"

"He will appear shortly, and then so shall your Cybertronian forms." The darkness around me began to shimmer and glow/

"Wait how do I know if I can contact you again?"

"I am always with you," He replied, "My son." As he faded I began to stir.

Sierra POV

I looked down at both of my friends, Jack and, my boyfriend, Darius. I could see their conditions without looking at the monitors. These new eyes, or optics as the Autobots called them, had finally let me see and I have to admit, I liked the bonus of a zooming feature, now I could see further without straining myself.

So yeah, I was staring down at both of them, hoping that they would wake up, I needed to see that glint that Darius had in his _optics_, it always made me smile. I needed them both, my brother and my Sparkmate, my friends, my family.

Then as I wished for them to wake up, Raf and Miko came in, both had optics that were electric blue just as ours were. We must be connected.

**Hope that this chapter wasn't confusing, it may be weird but it will be explained eventually. Anyway R&Rs are wanted and thank you all for reading this story. May you have good luck in your own stories.**

**Darion Prime signing off.**

**Credit for the Sixth Prime goes to Prodigal The Son**

**Credit for being a huge help goes to: Prodigal The Son, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Nathan Kurono and finally SuperGirlInJeans.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone thanks for coming to read this chapter of Project Cyberform. I thank you all for your constant support and to my epic Team of behind the scenes helpers (Go Team Nice Dynamite). They know who they are. Anyway as I have mentioned, The Poll is going to be finished on the 3****rd**** of June so beware. I f the pairing that wins is generally disliked I may, depending on how many dislike it, have a break up between them (please don't make me have to do that)**

**Also if you didn't get it from the last chapter, Animon Prime is one of the Guardians, but has a twisted backstory. Will be developed in flashbacks eventually.**

**Anyway Enjoy :)**

_**Ultimatum**_

Jack POV

I was again sat down at Ratchet's medical berth, receiving an Energon shot. All of us found out about a week later that we had changed internally; we now had pure Energon pumping through our veins. I wasn't happy, I kept on seeing visions of the "Old" Rodimus, and "I'm not him" was the only thing keeping me sane. The others were lucky; they didn't have an ancestral Cybertronian with the same name. Most of time now, though, I stayed in my room, Arcee came in when she either needed to recharge or to check on me. Other than that I was usually needed, as like now, three weeks later at Ratchet's side.

I felt like a guinea pig, and hated it. The only one I felt sorry for was Sierra, she told us her optics kept on zooming in and she was struggling to stop it. Miko and Raf were embracing their new body 3upgrades, especially Raf, he could now read Cybertronian script, he was usually by Ratchet's side, other than the check-ups, helping increase the power of the Groundbridge. Miko on the other hand was using the advanced internal body structure for enjoyment, I worried about her, and she was doing stuff like cliff jumping and sky diving whilst opening her parachute at the lowest possible points, in the two weeks since we found out she had arrived back with at least four broken ribs and three accounts of a broken arm or leg.

Last week we discovered Celestial Training. A training room when we sleep, Darius actually appears as how he was previous to the accident. We had done countless manoeuvres, assisted by Primus, our father, our new creator.

Darius or Genesis Prime as he insisted we call him that finally found an alt mode to suit him, He chose to become a Lexus LFA, and I thought that it was too sporty for in Nevada, other than in Las Vegas. After he got his alt mode Smokescreen, who had been teaching him whilst the others went on missions to stop the Decepticons and their recently resurrected pet Predacon, then taught _Genesis_ how to form a Holoform, he obviously wanted it to be what he was before. After he mastered that he and the newly overjoyed Sierra went out to where the Utah border and when they returned they were laughing, something the base hadn't seen since Jasper became Ground Zero.

_2 weeks later_

After finally gaining control of the visions of my "Other", as I called him, I decided that when Arcee wasn't busy that we could go for a ride and chat. I then, for the first time voluntarily walked into the main hangar, everyone was gathered around Ratchet's station.

"What's happened?" I asked cautiously, I couldn't see who was on the berth, Autobot or Guardian (A/N They began to call themselves this after they learnt about the Celestial Training)

"Bumblebee was injured during a battle for a fossil of a Predacon." Smokescreen replied, I rushed over and climbed up on the boardwalk, I saw Miko and Sierra supporting the sobbing Raf.

"Will he be ok?"

"He will be if people stop asking me questions while I am working, Rodimus." Ratchet snapped. I hated it when he called me by my Cybertronian name. It irritated me. I clenched the bar in my fists and suddenly heard a loud creaking noise coming from my hands, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, Arcee and Optimus watched with concern as I removed my hands, the boardwalks railing had been crushed into the shape of my hands.

"The boy shows many signs of strength Optimus." Ultra Magnus commented as if I wasn't even there.

"I AM HERE YOU KNOW!" I yelled at him. "I HAVE EARS; I CAN'T TURN THEM OFF LIKE YOU CAN!"

"Jack, wait!" Arcee warned.

"Arcee, move!" I ordered her and surprisingly she stepped out of my way.

"See Optimus, he bears similar traits to the old Rodimus, this surely cannot be coincidence."

Ultra Magnus knew I could hear him still, that's why he always commented about Rodimus when I was around, he wanted me to embrace who I'm "meant to be.". That just made me evermore enraged, and it annoyed me. I changed my direction and walked out of the base before any of them could stop me.

Genesis Prime POV

"MAGNUS!" I yelled at him.

"Hold your vocal processor, youngling!" he warned me. I ignored it.

"No, _sir," _I mocked him. I said that, "I won't. You made my brother angry and you know better than anyone making Rodimus angry brings the visions, he hates them. Out of the five of us he feels he has been cursed, not because he hasn't seen any special powers like Rafael's new brain power, or Sierra's zooming eyes, but because of who he has been told he is."

"I will take your tone as one of mockery, youngling." He said as he pushed himself into my space.

"You sir are being arrogant and cocky, you may have been well respected back on Cybertron, but on Earth, like me, you're still a newbie." I replied calmly as I could.

I stalked out of the room, transformed and raced after where Jack was going.

_**Flashback:**_

_One week after I had entered Jasper High, Jack arrived late to school. As he entered the classroom there was only one space left, next to me. As he sat down, I nodded at him and surprisingly he smiled. He seemed super happy and it was good to see someone who was a natural racer on his bike proud of his achievements as usually he came in with a sad depressed look about him._

"_Hey, Darius wanna go to the stacks at lunch?" he whispered._

"_What for?" I replied, barely paying attention to our maths teacher._

"_Just to hang out, you seem to always be on your own. Me, Miko and Raf are going up when lunch starts and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."_

"_Sure why not, what could go wrong?"_

_2 hours later _

_As we arrived at the stacks, I swore I saw a big robot, but I was seeing things I turned back and it was gone; nothing to say it was there._

"_So why do you guys come up here?" I ventured._

"_The view and the peace for me." Jack smiled._

"_Same." The small figure that was Raf replied._

"_I just follow these two around because school is mega boring at lunch." Miko smiled._

_**End Flashback**_

I raced around the corner, nearly knocking Jack over as well. I sent out my holoform and rested its arms on his shoulder as he was sat on a bollard.

"Come on Jack, let's go." I said through him.

Shakily he got up and into me. My holoform sizzled out of existence and we cruised along the highway, towards a similar set of stacks.

"Thank you." I said.

"What for?"

"For inviting me with you guys in my second week at school. You guys didn't even know me and yet you were so kind and willing to help me. Now I know you don't like our predicament, yours for a better reason than the rest of us, but you have what it takes to be a great leader, I am no way fit to be a leader, neither is Raf or Sierra. Miko well she just likes breaking stuff." He smiled at the last comment.

"Smokescreen told me that he had been told by Bumblebee that when Optimus lost his memories, you were the one who made a plan, a way of recovering Optimus and it worked, you have a gut instinct which hasn't failed you Jack, so please stop fighting who you are, you may be Jack Darby, born into humanity, but you were destined to be Rodimus Prime, Leader of The Guardians of Primus." I said to him, he looked into my dashboard and smiled.

**How was that folks, Bumblebee's injury will reflect on the ranks of the Decepticons later on, but for now it's just focused on the Cyberforming of the Guardians.**

**Please R&R and don't be afraid of messaging me with any ideas.**

**Thanks you for reading, Darion Prime signing out.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Hope everything's good at your end of this. Right Part 10 is basically Part 9 ii. I couldn't, at the time think of a way to continue the last part, so here it is the first double digit-ed part to this Story *insert any comment about it here in your head*.**

**Chapter 10 folks, enjoy.**

**USE OF *Insert text here* MEANS REMEBERING TEXT.**

_**Ultimatum: Chaos and Power**_

Megatron POV

"Shockwave, how goes your work on PROJECTS CYBERFORM AND PREDACON?" I ordered my loyal servant.

"PROJECT PREDACON is functioning as expected Lord Megatron, the clone is finding new ways to attack the Autobots, PROJECT CYBERFORM is rather lacking, my liege, the specimen is reacting negatively to the serum and the Energy Beam seems to destroy more and more of his Brain functionality, soon we will need more subjects."

"Is there anything else you would like to report, Shockwave?"

"Yes, Sir the CNA sample from the Autobot scout, designation: BUMBLEBEE," As he said this a hologram of the young Autobot was displayed in front of myself and Shockwave, "can be used to create a new Decepticon, we would need to be careful, and use some Energon, that would be for the NEMESIS, my Lord."

I stared at the hologram, thinking of the positives and negatives of this experiment, "See to it, and use Knockout's knowledge of the Autobot to make it function correctly."

"As you wish." With that he stalked off of the bridge.

Jack POV

I was thinking about what Genesis said,*"Smokescreen told me that he had been told by Bumblebee that when Optimus lost his memories, you were the one who made a plan, a way of recovering Optimus and it worked, you have a gut instinct which hasn't failed you Jack, so please stop fighting who you are, you may be Jack Darby, born into humanity, but you were destined to be Rodimus Prime, Leader of The Guardians of Primus."*

Was I ready to take up the Seat of Leadership once more? I didn't feel like I was but Genesis believed in me and he believes in our Team. Once we got back I would ask Optimus something in private then I would ask it again to Ultra Magnus, and apologise to him for being rude to him, even though he was a strict Bot he still was much like another Optimus, he shared a similar alt to when Optimus was a semi, a robot mode similar to Optimus' previous form and his stature was similar. I needed to thank the others for helping me. They were my Family, not Friends but Family.

As we approached the base we heard the sound of a low flying jet, Genesis ground to halt and I looked around, seeing nothing we carried on. Then out of a cloud of fog came a legion on vehicons and with them was, Bumblebee? Wait Bumblebee wasn't green; was another copy clone of MECH's, no it couldn't be.

"Darius," I said quietly using him name, "DRIVE!" and with that we sped off being chased by at least two dozen vehicons and the Rogue Bumblebee lookalike.

"This is Genesis to base, do you copy?" he asked through the comm link.

"Genesis, we can hear you, is Jack with you?" Optimus replied calmly.

"OPTIMUS," I yelled through the comm, "WE NEED A GROUNDBRIDGE, WE'RE BEING CHASED BY A BUMBLBEE LOOKALIKE AND TONS OF VEHICONS!"

"Ratchet, open a Groundbridge!" We heard him send orders around the base.

"Don't let them into the base." Genesis complained.

"We won't-." The line cut to static and suddenly Genesis slowed to a complete stop. Then all I felt was Darkness comforting me into unconsciousness.

Aaron Ryder/Animon Prime POV

I sat in my confined tube, looking up as the one with one eye, Shockwave, I heard them call him, brought in another boy. He was Jack Darby, a young man; he was in the higher year just above me. He was dragged into another tube just like mine.

"Jack!" I yelled and thankfully he stirred, and he opened his eyes, his ELECTRIC BLUE EYES?!

"Where am I?" he asked dizzily.

"We're on some sort of alien ship."

"Decepticons!" he growled, suddenly wide awake and alert.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They're a bunch of crazed alien robots trying to take over the whole universe." He said matter of factly.

"Jack, tell me straight, what have they done to me?"

He glanced at me and did a double take. "What?" I asked.

"Have you been hearing voices in your sleep?"

"Yeah, don't understand what they're saying-"

"Wait you've been hearing multiple voices?" He interjected.

"Yeah, why, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." He smiled.

"Then why were you acting weird?"

"I've just found the sixth Guardian."

I was cut off from my next sentence as Shockwave had returned, in his hand was a huge cannon.

"Jack Darby, human, Age 17. Finally a specimen with strength."

"Go scrap yourself Shockwave." Jack shouted at him.

All of a sudden Shockwave aimed the cannon at him and fired, a blazing white beam of energy hit Jack square in the chest and he flew into the back of the tube.

Then everything went black.

**So yeah, here is a bit of a better look at Aaron, he is the sixth Prime, if you pay attention to what Primus says to Jack in the unconscious communication you will have noticed Primus mentions six Primes.**

**Thank you for reading, please R&R.**

**All credit for the invention of Aaron Ryder is mine apart from the idea of what he will be, that goes to Prodigal The Son.**

**Anyhow this is Darion Prime signing off.**


	13. PSA: 03rd of June 2013

**Hello, I'm Darion Prime.**

**This PSA is about the couples vote, thanks to all of you who voted but sadly, it's over.**

**Right in England it has just turned 00:00 of the 3****rd**** of June. Guess what that means, the vote for couples is over.**

**In joint 3****rd**** place is: **_**Miko and O.C (Male)**_**, **_**Raf and O.C (Female)**_** and **_**Raf and Miko**_**. All three had one vote.**

**In 2****nd**** place is: **_**Jack and O.C (Female)**_**. This had 5 votes.**

**And in 1****st**** place, the number one voted couple for Transformers Prime Season 3: Project Cyberform is: **_**Jack and Miko**_**. With an impressive 8 votes.**

**Percentages:**

**Jack and Miko: 50%**

**Jack and O.C (Female) 31.25%**

**Miko and O.C (Male) 6.25%**

**Raf and Miko 6.25%**

**Raf and O.C (Female) 6.25%**

**So thanks to all of you have voted, you 15, (I voted, sue me) are amazing, absolutely fantastic, and do you know what?**

**So Am I!**

**(If any of you get the paraphrased Doctor Who reference please just be amazing)**

**This is Darion Prime signing off and going to sleep. **


	14. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've had a ton of exam preparation to do. But yeah, it's done for now. I have tried to think of what to make the team do after they realise that both Jack and Darius/Genesis Prime have been captured by the 'Cons.**

**So here it is Chapter 11 wow never thought I'd get this far in under a month, but with help from every reviewer and my personal team of awesome Fanfiction Friends I've managed to get this far, but most of all I've come this far because of every one of you. You have read this and that has made my day, made me want to write the next chapter and to that I'm greatly thankful. I may not know you or of you but you are all part of the huge Fanfiction website, user or visitor you all use the site for entertainment, be it the entertainment of others or your own. Just thanks for everything.**

**Sorry I just wanted to get that out of my system, but yeah as per usual and thoughts or criticisms are needed and thanked. Also I'm sorry it has taken so long to produce this, I have had a minor case of Writer's block for this Chapter.**

**So here we go, I present to you on whatever day you are reading this, Chapter 11 of Project Cyberform.**

_**Ultimatum: Stratosphere**_

Jack POV

I awoke in the Celestial Training Arena, I looked around and thankfully saw the others, and they quickly hurried over to me.

"Jack!" Miko cried and jumped onto me, sadly even though we are dreaming of sorts we can still feel someone jumping on us. I smiled back at her and just hugged her back, I looked from them to Aaron, who sat on the floor of the Arena, sobbing, I jogged over to him and crouched next to him. Then I whispered, "Welcome to the Family."

He looked up at me, shocked but he thankfully smiled.

"What happened to you, back in the lab?"

"Shockwave launched the Cyberforming cannon at me. My old body," I gestured at what I appeared like now, "Is probably now nothing but metal vines like Genesis." I glanced at Darius.

"Hey, I'm Raf." Raf said confidently, another after effect of the changes in our bodies, he was more comfortable around others, which was nice to see.

"Hey, guys my name is Aaron, Aaron Ryder." He stared guiltily at the ground.

Aaron POV

"Hey, guys my name is Aaron, Aaron Ryder." I stared guiltily at the ground. These guys wouldn't know me even though I lived in Jasper and I knew of them. I went to their school last year but was forced to drop out because of Vince, the school bully, I knew Jack had had fights with him, but nothing more than maybe a shove.

My dad was a member of the military in England when he was stationed over here in Jasper, he met my mom, a medic who had been stationed in Jasper for research on some sort of chemicals, for weaponry. But he passed away when he was hit by a tank out in the Middle East. My mom then had to have mental health facilities due to her grieving my dad, I was really alone. I had lived with my uncle, Tony, he lived just south of Jasper and I had been tutored by him since I left the school.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you Jack." I whispered and they all heard me.

"JACK!" Miko yelled, "What happened?" She looked close to tears.

"We were captured by a Bumblebee lookalike and taken aboard the NEMESIS, I was put into a stasis pod, and I think I'm still trapped in it. Jack, when we leave don't forget to unlock it." I saw Raf flinch at the mention of the insect name, I was curious at that. I would ask them at a later date.

"Sure." I saw Jack smile at Darius' comment.

Jack POV

After Darius and I explained what had happened we all turned to Aaron, he quickly averted his gaze from ours. "Hey, Aaron, it's alright, we're not here to hurt you." I said gently. Thankfully he tilted his head back up to us. I noticed that while I did this Miko's hand curled around mine, I smiled inside.

"So, Aaron how did you end up in the Decepticon warship?" I asked, again gently.

"I honestly don't remember. The last thing I do remember before that was going for a run, my uncle Tony has a couple of acres that he doesn't use so I turned into a running track."

"A few weeks ago we all felt some kind of energy hit us, not hard but like a gently push, did you feel anything like that?" I asked him. He shook his head, I was surprised, but he was the sixth Prime, he had to be seeing as he was here.

"WELCOME HOME, MY SON." A familiar voice boomed. We all turned, Aaron out of shock though.

"Who is he?" Aaron asked me, he honestly looked like he had seen a ghost.

"That's our father, well our Cybertronian father."

"Cyber what?"

"Cybertronian, what those huge robots are, Darius here has been Cyberformed, where we are changed fully into Cybertronians, the rest of us, including you have had slight internal Cyberforming happen to us."

"Excuse me, sir?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, Animon, what troubles you?"

"Who is Animon?" he asked.

"You are Animon, and I am Primus, your father."

"You answered my second question as well, sir, thank you."

"You need not call me "Sir" I am your father not your school teacher."

I felt Miko's grip tighten and glanced up at her, she was pointing at a door, one that had not been there before. While Father and Animon, Aaron's Prime name, were talking I whispered, "What's behind the door?"

"Dunno? Do you wanna find out?" She said this with a sneaky smile. I felt like the Arena had just risen in temperature. Slowly as to avoid attention we walked towards the new door, as we stepped through, we arrived in the NEMESIS' laboratory, where I was being Cyberformed, I felt a sudden jerk in the centre of my chest and suddenly everything went black, but thankfully I could open my optics, I looked down from the tube.

I realised that Miko was actually there in front of me, I looked again at her, she looked really small, as if she had been shrunk. Then it hit me, I had been Cyberformed, not _being_ Cyberformed as I thought. I slammed my arm against the tube and luckily it shattered, but unluckily, it was just as Shockwave and Knockout walked in. I stared at them and equally they stared at me. Knockout then said something, but my Audio receptors weren't functioning properly, all I heard was, "Shock…..look…he…..hum…." I guessed he was saying "Shockwave look at the humans" suggesting he had seen Miko too, but then something silvery caught my optics, I turned to what was Aaron's tube but saw Animon's tube instead.

I quickly ran to him and smashed he glass but felt Knockout grab my back and pull me to the floor, I finally heard him say, "Hello, Jack, how ya been?" in his usual cocky voice, I turned over, thankful of Primus' teaching, and sucker punched him in the faceplates. He fell off of me, and into stasis. I quickly jumped onto Shockwave's back, he had been trying to activate the alarm system on board the ship, I guessed it would have drawn all of the troopers to this room. I then somehow unknown to me switched my right hand into an Energon rifle; it looked high quality as well. I then tapped the back of Shockwave's helm with it, he slowly turned, knowing what it was, and then I blasted him in the shoulder, the shot went through his cannon arm, and he began to fall to the floor, Energon dripping out of his sparking stump of arm.

I went to Miko, she had been hiding under a shelf area of the desks in the lab, I crouched down to her and offered her my hand, so she could climb on, she gladly did and I placed her on my shoulder. "Thanks for saving me." She said, leaning on my helm.

"Don't mention it, you would of done the same in my position."

"Maybe." She said smiling that cheeky grin of hers. I walked over to Animon's now broken tube, and shook his shoulder, "Come on, Animon, wake up!" I shouted into his audio receptor. He jolted upwards and stared at me.

"You feeling ok?" I asked him.

"Slightly sick, when you shouted for me everything spun in that other place."

"Well I don't think we can be sick anymore." He looked at me, at my scratched metal body and then at his arms. Thankfully he didn't seem scared at this.

"Ratchet," I said into my comm, newly found without knowing where it was, must have been instinctual, "We need the tem here now."

"Jack is that you?" he answered.

"Yes, but we need the team and you may want to get two medical berths ready."

"Okay, finding your coordinates, now." He replied, In front of us an all too familiar glow of greens and cyans and blues lit up the dark room, I nodded at Animon and we both ran through.

What I didn't see was Knockout grabbing the Cyberforming Cannon and shooting it through the Groundbridge at us; I felt it connect with me and with Miko, who was still on my shoulder.

As I collapsed from the impact I saw Miko thrown into the wall from the Cannon, I tried to crawl over to her but I suddenly blacked out.

Optimus POV

I saw Ratchet talking to someone; he then seemed to have heard a ghost. I walked over to him as he opened a Groundbridge, I was about to ask who was coming when two Young mechs ran into the room, then sadly came the energy beam. It hit the taller of the two in the shoulder, right where I saw Miko was. She was catapulted across the base, into one of the rock faces. The mech whose shoulder she was on was hit as well and he fell down, As I rushed towards him I saw his optics shut down, into stasis mode. I looked at the other mech and he quickly looked away.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Aaron Ryder, sir, but Primus said I'm called Animon."

"Another?" I whisperd to myself, I saw Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Ratchet crouched by where Miko had landed and ushered the mech away, I quickly arrived at the scene and just in time, I saw a quantity of Metallic Cybertronium vines wrap themselves around Miko's body. Then it glowed, a bright blue, and suddenly, the cocoon was the size of a youngling. Then it shattered, like glass and left in the shards of metal was a young femme, Miko.

I saw Animon walk over, still scared by our presence and then he spoke up, "Sir, Jack said there was another one still in the ship, he said his name was Genesis."

"Ratchet, open up a Groundbridge to the same coordinates, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Arcee, you three are with me, we need to find Genesis." They all nodded and we ran through the newly opened Groundbridge, straight into some sort of laboratory. It had been smashed and Shockwave was laying on the ground with Knockout stood over him, he was trying to stop the Energon flowing out of Shockwave's arm, the one that had his infamous cannon on it. Arcee leapt at him and subdued him with a quick punch to his already damaged faceplate. I looked around the room one last time before we moved out further into the belly of the ship.

**So there you go, here my longest Chapter so far, the hardest Chapter to write and the one you have all been waiting for. So yeah, now we have four Cyberformed humans, and the sixth Prime has met his Creator. Here is a quick recap of the Cyberformed humans names; Jack has become Rodimus Prime, but he isn't the very same Rodimus, more of a namesake. Raf will become Quaesitorus Prime, the time when he is Cyberformed has been planned. ( But I'm not telling, I want it to surprise you) Miko has become Evella Prime, she will have some weird experiences next Chapter. Darius became Genesis Prime a couple of Chapters ago, so like his name he is the first of the Guardians of Primus, Aaron has become Animon Prime. (Credit to his name goes to Prodigal The Son) and Sierra will become Percura Prime, but like Raf it is going to be a surprise.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and please R&R, I will see you in Chapter 12.**

**This is Darion Prime signing off.**


	15. Chapter 12

**Hello once again audience, welcome to Chapter 12 of Project Cyberform. I'd just like to tell you all that five chapters after every one of the human Primes have been Cyberformed Book 1 will be over, but don't panic there will be Book 2. This one will be based upon the six Primes learning about what their destiny is and how to use their powers to the best that they can be used. Still deciding on a name. May also include some moments of Jack with his mom as she isn't Cyberformed. The very last part I want to do for this book is to destroy the Cyberforming Cannon™ and have Shockwave reformatted into Shockblast. In Book 3 (long way away yet) I plan to have the relationships between Darius/Genesis and Sierra/Percura and also Jack/Rodimus and Miko/Evella to increase to Sparkmates, even though I have mentioned it when Jack meets Primus.**

**Anyway enjoy chapter 12, sorry about the mass of detail.**

_**Wreckers Inbound – Part 1**_

Ratchet POV

After watching Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack rush into the Groundbridge I closed it and then went to Jack's side, he had been placed on one of the Medical berths by Ultra Magnus, who was currently sitting on the berth next to him, waiting.

"Ultra Magnus, I know what you are waiting for, but _he _has passed and Jack isn't the same mech, I'm sorry."

He looked up at me sternly but then his shoulders sagged. I rarely saw Ultra Magnus relaxed but he only did it when the situation was in need of a change.

"Ratchet, I am sorry about that, but please alert me when Jack awakes." He asked me, walking to his quarters. That was the first time I had heard him call Jack by his name, not "boy" or "native life form" or even "human". Something had finally affected Ultra Magnus; maybe it was realisation that Primus was still intact, back on Cybertron. We had believed that after the destruction of the OMEGA LOCK that the survival of our race relied on the Forge of Solus Prime, but sadly that had been drained of power by Smokescreen when he thankfully used it to revive Optimus.

There was a groan from the final berth; Miko lay on it, previously in stasis. "Miko?" I asked gently, not wanting to make her anxious or worried.

"Where am I?" she groaned, trying to move her head, she was completely exhausted; I went over to her Energon input flow and increased the dosage by half. She should regain some mobility within the next few minutes.

"You're back at the base Miko; somehow you ended up with Jack even though you were in your room. When you made it through the Groundbridge you were hit by the weapon that the Decepticons have been using to Cyberform you four."

"Did dad help?"

"Who?"

"Did Primus help?" she croaked.

"I don't know Miko, you need to rest, try and relax."

"How's Jack doing?"

"He is stable but hasn't reactivated since he was hit; he took the brunt of the blast."

"WHERE IS HE?" She screamed, I didn't expect it so I flinched.

"He is here next to you."

"Could you move the berth up a bit?"

Without answering I complied, knowing all too well what had happened to her, she had unknowingly bonded her Spark with Jack's, they were now Sparkmates.

"Is everything ok Ratchet?" I turned to the sound and saw Sierra stood there; she was in her bed clothes and was rubbing her eyes.

"Everything is fine, but not with Jack, Miko and Aaron."

"What's happened and where is Aaron?"

"Aaron is outside, just don't go unannounced."

With that she bounded off.

"Ratchet, do you read? Send back up ASAP!" Optimus cried through his comm.

Wasp POV

"Lord Megatron, the image Soundwave is displaying is four Autobot signals, shall I terminate them?"

"Wasp, you may be higher in rank than some of the other soldiers but remember you are still inexperienced."

"Of course Lord Megatron, I wish only to help."

"Your help with Soundwave is helping enough Wasp."

With that I bowed and walked over to where Soundwave was tracking the intruders.

Inferno POV

It had been a few Earth weeks since we had arrived and we had been informed of the situation with the Human Cybertronian Hybrids. They had been blessed by Primus, the Creator and had been destined to become the Guardians of Primus. Most of us had expected the Guardians to rise up before Megatron's final strike at the core of Cybertron, but sadly no such luck. We had had to abandon Cybertron and spread across the stars.

Suddenly I heard communication from Omega Outpost Two, it was Ultra Magnus, "All Wreckers, rendezvous at Omega Outpost Two for a briefing, you're getting back to work, your way." He seemed reluctant when he said that, but he knew it was the only way to coerce us to a mission.

"ALL RIGHT WRECKERS! LET'S MOVE!" I yelled, Springer being our old leader had relinquished command to me, and I oversaw all missions until Magnus' arrival, but now I was back in the high chair so to speak, with Springer as my SIC. Springer, Whirl, Topspin, Twin-twist and Broadside began to rush to the weapons vault, we had stored all types of combat equipment, ranging from, Energon signal dampeners to a Over shoulder Energon Cannon, I took hold of my favourite, the Sniper rifle, then I grabbed about twelve magazines of 60 Concentrated Energon Rounds, each with enough force to permanently blind a 'Con for life. The others grabbed their various equipment and I radioed Ratchet for a Groundbridge. As if on cue a bright swirling vortex of colour appeared and four mechs stepped through, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and a new youngling mech, but he looked capable.

"Who's the rook?" I addressed Ratchet.

"The "Rook" was Jack Darby, now he is Rodimus Prime the second."

"Wow." I saluted the new Prime with respect, even though his origins were odd, he was titled and I am a loyal soldier, not like Wheeljack who doesn't obey orders.

"Please don't." the youngling pleaded me.

"Sure."

"What's the deal Magnus?" I heard Springer ask.

"Optimus, Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Arcee have boarded the NEMESIS in search of another Prime youngling, he was captured and they have radioed in for help, you're the best force for in and out ops."

"How are we getting there?"

"Through this." Ratchet gesture to a new Groundbridge that opened up.

And with that the Prime, the smaller 'Bots from Team Prime and us Wreckers ran through it, into a battlezone were I quickly found cover and started dropping 'Cons like it was a sport.

"We are just here as a distraction!" Magnus ordered. We all nodded and let the little four 'Bot team quickly sneak off to find the bot, I saw Rodimus Prime follow them and thought nothing of it, it was probably his Prime instinct.

**So yeah, finally a Chapter with the Wrecker in it, I was going to put more of them in but thought that the amount that was there was plenty, I chose Inferno for command as I don't particularly like Springer, Ultra Magnus takes over whenever he is around though. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you can please rate and review.**

**SHOUT-OUT TIME: The name of the ammunition used by Inferno is based off of the ammunition used in Darkest Nightmare's Dread's Story:****Dead To Emotion, Alive To Vengeance****.**

**Wow two different story chapters completed in one day, my mind may crash soon.**

**This is Darion Prime signing off.**


	16. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been revising for my final exam, hopefully I'll have done well in it. Anyway, last time we saw Rodimus Prime, The Second, running after Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Ratchet. Inferno saw it but he said nothing. Hopefully the Autobots can save Genesis and the rest of Team Prime. Will they lose anyone? Well you'll just have to read to find out. Anyway please enjoy, and please if I don't get at least 3 reviews for the chapter I am not posting the next, so just review, it could be critical or it could be complimentary, just please review.**

_**Wreckers Inbound – Part 2**_

Genesis POV

After meeting with the others in Celestial Training, I remember fading out and waking up in my cell, with a Decepticon standing outside with a Cattle prod like stick. He had a dark Purple paint scheme and was about the same height as me, so a regular sized 'Con.

"Who are you?!" I spat at him.

"Now, now calm yourself Youngling." He said in a very condescending tone.

"Answer me!" I yelled.

"I am, for your information, Barricade, Knockout's Biological twin."

"BARRICADE, WHY AREN'T YOU ON CYBERTRON AS ORDERED?!" A red version of this Decepticon yelled.

"Brother, I was teaching this youngling manners."

"Still, you have disobeyed Megatron's orders." A thin stick like Decepticon said, he was a flyer, his wings protruded from his back.

"I am sorry Commander Starscream." My captor said rushing off.

"So," the one called Starscream said, "You are the first subject from PROJECT CYBERFORM, pitiful, I thought that Shockwave could do better than this, especially with Soundwave's help."

"Go scrap yourself Screamer!" I bellowed, a new deeper voice filling my Vocal processor.

"How dare you, you stupid Autobot." He screamed, ironic, at me as he scraped his talon like fingers down my chest, it was gruesome, the pain was excruciating.

"STARSCREAM, RELEASE THE YOUGLING!" A familiar deep voice shouted.

"Optimus Prime! On the NEMESIS, how?"

"Through me stupid." I smiled weakly at him; I then somehow crushed my restraints and punched him square in the face. Thankfully Knockout, who was already injured, maybe from a fight with the Autobots previously, quickly scampered off, transforming into a nice looking sports car.

"Are you alright Genesis?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Just as I said that, I buckled and nearly fell to the ground, but Bulkhead and Wheeljack caught me.

"No, you're not, just chill." Wheeljack said smiling as always.

(A/N USE OF MEANS RADIO CHATTER)

WHEELJACK, ULTRA MAGNUS AND TEAM PRIME ARE ON THEIR WAY FOR AN ASSIST.

"Got it Inferno!" he quickly replied. "Boys we got friendlies inbound."

"The Wreckers are here?!" Bulkhead cheered, I remembered Jack telling me that both of the 'Bots holding me upright were actually once a sort of black ops team for the Autobots.

"Genesis, are you feeling better?" Arcee asked, kindly.

I shook my head; sadly I didn't possess a great deal of strength yet.

Outside we heard blaster fire and the door opened to reveal Autobots.

Jack/Rodimus Prime POV

As we rushed off from the Wreckers, I quickly caught up with Team Prime.

"Rodimus, you were meant to stay with the Wreckers!" Ratchet scorned me.

"Well since it's my fault that Darius is here, I'm helping get him out!" I quickly snapped back at the old medic.

We carried on running, probably towards Optimus' position. Then I felt something, a gut instinct. Up in front the others were oblivious to the threat.

"Everyone GET DOWN NOW!" I yelled, just in time, many Insecticons flew over us, we were somehow left unnoticed. But from the corridor they had come from came an even worse sight, Airachnid.

"What are you doing ALIVE!" I yelled at her.

"Ooh, a feisty youngling you are, aren't you, now declare yourself!"

"Oh you already know me, personally!" I snarled back at her ever advancing steps.

"Jack." She said smiling, then her jaw opened up and some sort of tongue/ teeth thing came out of what was her mouth. As it neared us something hit it destroying the tongue thing and it fell about a hundred yard down to the left of us, unmoving. Airachnid snarled as her face remoulded itself and turned, as we did to the source of the weapon. It was Inferno, the one who had saluted me as we left for the ship; he was covered in electric blue Energon and was lowering his weapon.

"You'll pay for that!" she hissed at him.

"No, no I won't." Inferno simply said and then aimed his sniper rifle at her and fired, completely ripping her head from her shoulders. A weird dark green coloured Energon splattered the walls around her and thankfully none of it landed on us, we didn't know what it could do.

Ratchet POV

"Thank you Inferno, you may have saved our lives once more."

"No problem doc, I'm a sniper, I live to help." He smiled, hard to believe that not one minute ago the very same 'Bot was being a fierce warrior and killing a threat, now he was being a happy 'Bot.

I pulled out a medical container and retrieved some of the strange coloured Energon, after waiting for a short amount of time, the scan of the Energon was complete and what I saw scared me, the others must have noticed because Rodimus put his hand on my shoulder asking, "Ratchet, what is it, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Because this is a fusion of Dark Energon and Synthetic Energon." I stood their confused, "I remember destroying the Synth-En after battling with Knockout, but maybe he found a small enough sample that he tried, as I have, to replicate a more stable sample of it."

"So the then fused this Energon with Dark Energon, hoping that Megatron would be able to control it as a regular Dark Energon host?" Rodimus queried.

"What about _her_?" Inferno asked cautiously, because when we looked over her corpse was walking, sorry limping away.

"I recommend complete annihilation, dosage, full weaponry value." I smiled sickly, Arcee would be glad that she is gone for good but angry that she never got the chance herself to destroy her.

"Then she's mine!" a familiar voice yelled and then Arcee sprinted out of the shadows followed by Bulkhead and Wheeljack who were supporting Genesis, following them was Optimus. Arcee suddenly ejected her arm blades and sliced into Airachnid's now deceased body, straight down and straight through her spark chamber, as she collapsed we saw splatters of Energon, that same weird green colour fly all over her. I quickly rushed over to her, "Arcee, are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine; she's finally dead, at last Tailgate that was for you." Then she fell, stasis mode had activated, probably due to the shock of what she had done. I quickly scanned her body, just to make sure that the fluid wasn't infecting her systems, thankfully it wasn't, I medi-sprayed it off and Inferno gently picked her up.

"Ratchet, where are the others?" Optimus asked.

"Follow us Optimus." I quickly replied.

Jack/Rodimus Prime POV

"How is she?" I asked Inferno, who was bulkier and very strong.

"She'll be just fine, Rodimus."

"Can I help at all, I have no weapons, well no weapons that I can control, I accidentally activated my rifle and blasted off Shockwave's cannon, but I don't know how I did it."

"Here, take my Sniper, it works like any sort of weapon, push into your shoulder and aim, when you think you have the right shot, pull the trigger." I slowed down and quickly detached the huge Sniper rifle from his back.

"Thanks." I whispered to him. We hurried up towards the others. Genesis was walking on his own, thanks to Ratchet giving him an Energon boost, he would need a huge recharge back at base, but I was glad he was safe, but most of all I was glad that Arcee was safe, she was sort of like a big, robotic sister until now, she was just like a big sister.

Even though I was glad that they were safe, I was looking forward, most of all to seeing Miko, she was being a good friend but she seemed to want to hang around me more than Bulkhead, she had, to some extent become my best friend.

**Okay, so is that Jack admitting he likes Miko or is it just as he put it "Best friend" find out in chapter 14. Anyway thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please rate and review as said at the top I WILL NOT post chapter 14 until I get 3 reviews on this chapter. Anyway thank you for reading.**

**This is Darion Prime signing off.**


	17. PSA: 22nd of June 2013

**Hello again . This is a quick and simple announcement.**

**I'm re-writing Chapter 14. (It totally sucked)**

**The six reviews from Chapter 14 will not apply, since I received 3 I will only ask for another three giving a grand total of….. 6**

**Any help would be appreciated, all you have to do is send me a PM. (or if you're a guest place any help in a review, please put a sort of name in though, then I can do shout outs to those without profiles)**

**After chapter 17/18 this story will sadly be over, but do not fret, for there shall be ANOTHER! Book 2 will need a name (nothing stupid) and I will need help, if you are interested, again do not hesitate to message or, for guests, review with an idea, I will check up my profile nearly every day. My study leave and exams are over. (British times though, I'm not going to be on at British 3am)**

**Thank you all for supporting the story. Be by actually reviewing or just by reading (still appreciate those who reviewed a bit more) You have pushed me to make more, you have begged and now this story is coming to an end, but as previously stated in number 4 there will be another, so you can al pester me AGAIN!**


	18. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys I'm back with Chapter 14, The Rewritten One. Hopefully this attempt is better than the first. Also sorry to those addicted to the story for not updating for a while, I've had a huge case of Writers block. But now, what you've all been waiting for, I, Darion Prime, present to you, my audience CHAPTER 14!**

_**Send in the Rain**_

Jack/Rodimus POV

We were still roaming the huge expanse of the Decepticon warship when we heard the Overlord, Megatron announce something rather disturbing. He yelled one sentence, when we heard it we all froze. He said, "Release the Predacon!" I looked to Optimus, his calmness surrounded us like an aura.

"WRECKERS, WE NEED BACK UP ASAP!" Inferno yelled into his comm. unit.

The reply was filled with static, "We're on our way, Springer out."

The air surrounding us was filled with tension, we couldn't move or the chance of the Predacon finding us was increased, but staying here gave us the same option.

"Optimus, what do we do?" Ultra Magnus asked his commanding officer.

"We fight!" he commanded, "Inferno, Rodimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead, take Arcee and Genesis to a safe spot."

"On it boss bot." Bulkhead replied.

"Jack?" Optimus asked as I turned to leave, I turned back to face him, "You need to trust your instincts, protect your Brother with your life."

I nodded grimly and ran off to catch up with the others.

Springer POV

"Wreckers!" I announced, "The others need back up!"

I saw the others look up and simultaneously yell, "On it!"

I couldn't wait to put some more dents in some more 'Cons. I mean, what kind of self-respecting Wrecker wouldn't? But something told me that this was going to be different. Inferno had yelled, he rarely yelled unless him and whoever he was with were in some serious scrap. We vacated the area we were in, double checking that all the 'Cons were down for good.

"Whirl," I asked him, "Get us a route to Inferno, ASAP!"

"On it," After a few seconds, " DONE!" he responded.

We all transformed, despite the size of the corridors even Broadside, our newest Wrecker, who had taken a rather large alt mode, something Optimus' Human friend, Fowler called an A-10 Thunderbolt, could fit.

We began racing down through the expanse of hallways.

Wheeljack POV

It annoyed me when nothing happened, usually. This was probably going to be my only exception. We stood our ground, waiting.

"So.." I ventured seeing who would respond, "What's our plan?"

"We stand our ground and work as a team!" Optimus commanded. I loved that plan. I had to admit, if Prime wasn't a leader but still had that attitude he'd probably be a great Wrecker.

"What about trying to damage some of this ship before we leave, Sir?" Smokescreen, the newest rookie asked, I'd admit it , it was a decent plan.

"Our objective was to retrieve Genesis from Decepticon hold, that has been accomplished. We need to re-group and retreat." Optimus replied steadily.

"Or we could send in a small snatch and scram team to retrieve some Energon." Ultra Magnus replied, to my utter disbelief.

Prime pondered it for a second and nodded, "We shall hold our position until the Wreckers get here, then we shall formulate a plan."

We all nodded in agreement. Suddenly my respect for Magnus increased. We heard an audio receptor breaking screech and saw the Predacon walking down the corridor.

I unsheathed my Katanas and I saw Magnus grab the Forge.

"Bumblebee, go help the others!" Optimus commanded and the scout transformed and drove away down the corridor that the others had gone down.

Rodimus POV

As we carried on down the corridors we heard the Predacon shriek and I honestly became stupidly scared. Around the corner of the corridor came a silhouette, I began to aim the sniper down the corridor, but thankfully it was Bumblebee the screamed around the corner.

We arrived at some sort of terminal and Bumblebee told us the plan, we contacted Raf to translate for us.

He says that you've got to get off of the ship, the Predacon is roaming for Autobots

"Rafael," Ratchet asked, "Bring us home." He sighed.

And thankfully in front of us the too familiar vortex of cyan and green appeared in front of our party. I looked back aiming at anything that may or may not of followed us as the others went in, first Inferno with Arcee still on his shoulder, then Bulkhead with Genesis and then me and Ratchet backed into the portal.

Ultra Magnus POV

As the Predacon charged us, I remembered that Wheeljack still had the Energo-whip.

"Soldier, Whip!" I shouted at him, at first his reaction was that of confusion but after grasping my idea he put one of his katanas away and pulled out the whip, strapping it to my hammer, we then ran at either sides of the corridor at the beast, dragging it back with us. It roared with rage at us.

"Magnus, MOVE!" Wheeljack yelled, pusing me out of the way, to then be hit by one of the beast's energy bolts. He landed near to others with a loud bang.

Suddenly the tall beast began to make a familiar noise to all Cybertronians and transformed into a tall mechanical 'Con, who looked rather similar to Megatron, but had more beastly features.

"MY NAME IS NOT PREDACON, IT IS PREDAKING!" It roared at us.

Shockwave POV

"My Liege, was letting the Predacon roam freely the best idea?" Starscream asked, obviously scared by the Predacon clone, it was illogical to have such emotions, the beast was tame and would only act on command.

"The Predacon is to be treated as one of us if it is to work with us fluently, is it not Shockwave?" Megatron asked me.

"The Predacon will work outside any working parameters to ensure that it and its target are alive and dead respectively, my Lord."

**Sorry about such a short Chapter this time, and I'm really sorry at how long it has been, I've been exceptionally busy with other activities, and I beg of your forgiveness. But anyway that was Chapter 14 re written, I know it was shorter but it means that the story lasts longer, does it not?**

**Anyway I should hopefully update ever Sunday, but next Sunday I will be doing an activity with Cadets so I will be hopefully uploading the next Chapter on the Monday.**

**Anyway this is Darion Prime signing off.**


End file.
